The use of deformable intraocular lenses in the treatment of cataracts and other refractive problems has become commonplace. There are many devices and methods currently in use for the delivery of a deformable intraocular lens into the eye. Complications continue to arise out of the use of these devices and methods, specifically, damage to the ocular tissues and/or damage to the implanted deformable intraocular lens. There is a need for an apparatus and method for delivering a deformable intraocular lens to the eye which does not damage the ocular tissue or the implanted lens.